London, I'm Broken
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. SasufemNaru. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

Hijrah ke London (C) The Changcuters

**London, I****'m broken**– a Naruto fanfic

**piece**** 1**

**Story by**: Yuuki Uchiha

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Summary**: Mungkin mata biru langitku dapat redup, senyum sehangat mentariku dapat mendingin, jika aku kehilangan sumber energiku. Apakah kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku?

**Warning**: NON YAOI.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap pesawat tujuan Konoha-London dengan pandangan sayu, menatap kepergian pesawat pengantar sang pujaan hatinya yang kini mulai hilang dari pandangan, menembus awan-awan putih yang berserakan bagai kapas di birunya samudera langit.

Naruto, gadis cantik berkulit kuning langsat memesuki rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai, bahkan saat sang bunda, Kushina menyapanya sebagai tanda selamat datang, hanya dibalas dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya, suatu respon yang paling minim darinya yang memiliki sikap hyperactive, sehingga membuat sang bunda sedikit khawatir akan keadaan putrinya.

---

Naruto menjatuhkan badan mungilnya ke kasur yang empuk, membiarkan dirinya mengikuti arah grafitasi. Gadis itu menyentuh seprey gulingnya yang berwarna biru, warna yang amat disukai oleh Sasuke. Dia menatap sebuah foto yang ada di meja belajarnya lalu mengambilnya, memandangi sesosok pemuda tampan. Garis di wajahnya begitu sempurna menyatu dengan mata onyxnya, sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, bahkan saking kecilnya nyaris tak terlihat. Pemuda itu memakai kaus hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya, dan memekai jeans dengan warna yang senada sehingga menambah kesan _perfect_ di mata gadis manapun yang melihatnya. Rambutnya yang terkesan seperti pantat ayam memiliki kesan tersendiri dalam diri gadis cantik bermata biru ini.

"_Sasu-kun.. gimana di London sana? Kamu baik 'kan? Oh ya, sekarang sedang musim apa? Musim dinginkah? Oh, semoga kamu nggak kedinginan.._" pikiran Naruto dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang kehidupan Sasuke di London sana ketika sedang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar seperti ini. Ya, semua orang sudah tau kalau Sasuke adalah murid terpintar di Konoha International School.

"_Kau tau nggak Sasuke? Sejak kepergianmu ke London sana, semangatku jadi sedikit meredup. Haha, _well,_ itu yang dikatakan Hinata-chan saat jam pelajaran Biologi, pelajaran yang paling aku sukai. Katanya, aku nggak seaktif biasanya, malah banyak melamun.. tapi dia juga bilang, aku nggak boleh gini terus, aku harus kuat. Ya, aku nggak akan menangis.._" ujar Naruto dalam hati sambil terus menatap wajah Sasuke di foto yang kini ia dekap.

Gadis itu menyalakan radio dan mulai terdengar suara si penyiar yang centil.

"Ya, ketemu lagi ama gue, penyiar cantik, Ichigo di gelombangnya anak beken. Nah kali ini kita baca ya SMSnya Lee, anak Konoha. Hai Ichigo cuantiek, hehe, makasih yaa, gue mau kirim salam nih sama nak-nak Konoha International School, terutama kelasnya XI IPA 5. ohoho, ya sekalian mau rikues gitu. Lagunya The Changcuters yang Hijrah ke London okeh? Sip, sip, makasih banyak sebelumnya. Ya oke deh, kita puterin langsung rikuesnya Lee." Suara si penyiar centil tergantikan oleh intro lagu Hijrah ke London.

"_Pas banget sama situasi hati gue saat ini.._" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

_Kau berkelana ke Negara sepak bola_

_Bukan Italia_

_Bukan juga Argentina_

_Ditinggal cinta, buat aku tak berdaya_

_Gundah gulana, ingin aku menyusulnya_

_Dia jauh.. dia jauh.._

_Aku rindu.. aku rindu.._

_London, London_

_Ingin ku kesana_

_London, London_

_Pergi menyusulnya.._

---

Naruto's POV

-Flash Back-

Aku bertanya dalam hati ketika tangannya mulai menarik tanganku, mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang agak asing menurutku. Dia menuntunku melewati sebuah jembatan kecil yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang beriak-riak terkena sinar lampu taman. Sangat indah. Lalu dia mengajakku duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang nyaman, menghadap ke arah bukit yang begitu indah.

"Ng, Sasuke.. ini dimana ya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini di bukit bintang. Sebenarnya bukan sih, tapi aku menyebutnya begitu karena bintang memang terlihat indah dari sini 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat darinya. Mau nggak mau aku jadi sedikit deg-degan waktu dia berkata begitu. Memang benar, bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit begitu dengan indahnya berkelap-kelip di depan mataku, menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini yang sedang gembira.

"Kamu suka tempatnya?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Naru-chan.. ng… langsung aja nggak apa-apa 'kan?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. "Langsung saja?"

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"_I like you, Naru-chan. Wanna be my girl?_" semburat merah di pipi Sasuke menyatu dengan kulit pipinya yang putih. Aku hampir saja tertawa saat melihat itu, jarang sekali bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha untuk menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mencegahku, aku malah tersentuh oleh kata-katanya.

"_I think, my answer is.._" Sasuke menatap mata biruku dengan penuh penasaran. "_..yes, I wanna be your girl._" Ujarku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik yang pernah ku punya untuknya. Dia tersenyum senang. Ah Sasuke, ternyata wajahmu memang lebih tampan ketika tersenyum.

Aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku ketika mata onyx Sasuke menatapku. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa sentimeter di hadapanku, aku menutup mataku, tak sanggup melihat wajah tampannya dan berusaha meredakan debaran jantungku yang semakin menjadi. Perlahan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Bukit bintang yang indah dengan lukisan langit bertabur bintang di atasnya menjadi latar belakang ciuman pertamaku dengan Sasuke.

-FLASH BACK END-

_London, London_

_Ingin ku kesana_

_London, London_

_Pergi menyusulnya.._

Handphoneku bergetar dengan riangnya, mengalahkan goyangan artis dangdut yang sering nongkrong di TV.

_Sasu-kun Calling…_

"Naru-chan.." sapanya ketika aku menekan tombol hijau.

"Hai Sasu-kun!" aku tersenyum senang.

"Hn, cukup dingin disini, hehe. O'genki desuka Naru-chan?"

"Genki desu. Sasu-kun? Baik-baik aja 'kan? Kapan pulang?" aku berjalan menuju balkon, menatap langit berwarna _old navy_ dengan banyak bercak putih berkilau di dalamnya dengan pandangan antusias.

"Hn. Mungkin tiga minggu lagi." Jawabnya agak berat.

"Oh.."

"Naru-chan, makan malam sayang! Bunda sama ayah tunggu di ruang makan ya!" suara merdu ibuku mengalun di balik pintu.

"Ya Bunda!" aku sedikit menjauhkan handphone.

"Nggak berubah, suaranya tetep kenceng." Sahut Sasuke ketika daun telingaku menempel lagi pada benda itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

End of Naruto's POV

---

"OHAYOU HINATA-CHAN!" suara si pirang tomboy terngiang di sudut jalan, dia tersenyum sehangat mentari pada gadis yang terkenal lugu bermata lavender.

"Ohayou Naru-chan." Sapa gadis berambut biru itu dengan ramah, sedangkan gadis periang di sebelahnya tampak sibuk dengan barang-barang yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Naru-chan belum sarapan?" Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengunyah roti.

"Hehe, iya. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan." Jawab Naruto _innocent_, Hinata cuman bisa geleng-geleng. "Dasar.."

Seorang cowok berambut coklat yang Naruto kenal, meskipun berbeda kelas dengannya, menepuk pundak Hinata dengan lembut dari belakang.

"Kiba-kun.." wajah Hinata sedikit merah ketika gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati cowok itu lagi nyengir ke arahnya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sapanya ramah.

"Ohayou."

"Jahat, aku nggak disapa nih?" Naruto yang ngerasa keberadaannya nggak diperdulikan ama Kiba langsung protes.

"Eh, ada Naruto. Kok nggak kelihatan ya? Gomen ne." katanya cuek.

"Ya iyalah kagak keliatan. Orang matanya ngeliat ke Hinata-chan terus.." Naruto tersenyum geli saat sindirannya dengan sukses buat muka dua orang temannya berwarna seperti tomat mateng, merah banget.

---

"_Auch!!" Naruto terpental ke belakang saat seseorang di depannya menabrak tubuh mungilnya dengan tidak sengaja._

"_Ah, gomen." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naru, hendak membantunya bangun. Naru menyambut tangannya._

"_Arigatou." Ujarnya pendek. Cowok itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dengan ekspresi datar lalu meninggalkannya._

"Sabaku no Gaara, mohon kerjasamanya." Pemuda berambut merah bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' di dahinya memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Membuat Naruto ber-oh! ria saat cowok yang menabraknya pecan lalu menyebutkan namanya.

"_Oh iya. Katanya di kelas kalian bakal ada murid baru dari Suna." Ucap __Kiba membuka topic pembicaraan._

"_Oh ya? Kayak apa orangnya?" Naruto yang pertama merespon._

"_Nggak tau! Aku cuman denger dari Neji yang rutin ke ruang guru buat nyerahin tugas dan mencuri dengar informasi itu dari guru-guru saat dia kebetulan lewat."_

"_Dari Neji-niisan?" kali ini Hinata angkat bicara, Kiba hanya mengangguk._

"_Katanya muridnya pinter banget. Mantan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya yang dulu. Dia pindah ke Konoha soalnya menyangkut kerjaan ayahnya." Lanjut Kiba lagi buat dua gadis di sebelahnya manggut-manggut._

Pemuda bermata _sea green_ itu mengangguk saat Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkannya duduk.

---

"Sasuke-kun.. malam ini nginep di rumahku yaaa... Hari ini orang tuaku nggak bakal pulang. Katanya kerjaannya numpuk banget. Huft, sebel deh!" gadis itu berkata manja di pundak Sasuke, memainkan rambutnya yang terurai.

"Gomen, aku harus pulang ke apartemenku." Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap jarum pada jam yang menggantung di dinding bercat pink, bersudut 90 derajat dari angka sembilan.

"Yaaahhh.." gadis itu terlihat kecewa.

"Tapi lain kali harus mau ya?" lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

---tsudzuku---

Huaaah!!! Konflik pertama muncul! Ada yang bisa jawab siapa cewek yang manja-manja jijik ke Sasuke pada adegan terakhir??? Review! Review!

Review buat suplemen penambah energi nyelesein fict. Flame hanya digunakan untuk ngebakar singkong =3

Mind to review??? :)

_ColdBlooded Holic_


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah review. Tetep review oke? –ditendang xD~- makasih buat: Cute-Tamacchan, **sori, tapi bukan ino. Baca ya :)

**Neshi Uzunami, **makasih, maap sebelumnya ya, tapi ntar bakal diperbaikin ko..

**Iuki Kyoshi, **bener! Sakura ko, bukan Karin.

**shirayuki naomi, **Sasuke jahat? Mm, baca aja deh :)

**Naara Akira, **tebakan kamu salah satunya bener.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tarik napas…

**Yuuki naruchiha present…**

**London, I'm broken** – a Naruto fanfic

**piece 2**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by**: Yuuki Uchiha

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: SasuNaru slight SasuSaku

**Summary**: Mungkin mata biru langitku dapat redup, senyum sehangat mentariku dapat mendingin, jika aku kehilangan sumber energiku. Apakah kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku?

**Warning**: NON YAOI, Sakura bashing

"Kau yakin mau berbuat hal itu?" Tanya seorang cowok pada gadis disebelahnya yang sedang menyeringai angkuh.

"Tentu saja," dia meneguk _wine_ yang tinggal setengahnya. "Lagi pula itu tujuanmu sebelumnya 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku nggak mau kalau sampai ketahuan, lagi pula dia itu masih saudaraku juga. Kau mengerti 'kan?" si pemuda bangkit dari kursinya lalu perlahan menjauhi si gadis yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku juga suka padanya."

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu memutar kenop pintu. "Lakukan sesukamu. Ingat kesepakatan kita." Ujarnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Huft, kau memang bodoh." Cemooh si gadis saat pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu dia menatap foto orang yang tadi dibicarakannya. "Uchiha Sasuke… akan jadi milikku." Gadis itu menghabiskan _wine_nya dalam sekali teguk.

----

"Eh, ada email.." ujar Naru saat membuka inbox emailnya.

**Subject: London's park**

**From: ****sasuke_**

Naru-chan, lihat, ini foto saat aku berada di London Park. Sebenarnya aku nggak mau berfoto seperti ini, tapi Shikamaru memaksa, katanya dia juga akan mengirimkannya pada Temari-san. Dasar dia itu.

Bagaimana menurutmu?

Balas emailku ya :)

Naruto tersenyum geli saat melihat foto tersebut. Ya, selain Sasuke, Shikamaru juga ikut pertukaran pelajar. Makanya nggak heran kalau saat ini juga di foto itu ada sosok Shikamaru yang kelihatan males tapi maksain buat berfoto. Kayaknya disuruh sama Temari-san deh, hihihi, dasar, mereka itu memang pasangan yang unik. Pandangan Naruto berubah saat melihat sosok Sasuke di foto itu yang juga nggak beda jauh ama kondisi Shikamaru saat itu, kelihatan bosan dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, gaya _cool_ Sasuke yang sangat disukai oleh Naru. Tapi ya Tuhan!, Sasuke masih terlihat ganteng! Biarpun dengan posisi yang seperti itu. Mau nggak mau Naruto deg-degan juga.

Gadis periang itu mulai mengetikkan huruf-huruf yang merangkai beberapa kata untuk membalas email Sasuke.

**Re: Subject: London's Park**

**From: **

Fotonya sangat lucu Sasu-kun, haha :D

Aku sangat suka latar belakangnya, penuh dengan taman bunga dan rumput hijau yang menghampar luas, ada kolamnya juga. Jadi mengingatkanku 'waktu itu'. Tau 'kan? :p

Emh, kalo di London ada bunga matahari nggak?

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengklik icon "send".

---

Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya pada tembok dibelakangnya, dia menghela nafas. Apartemennya masih sepi dari jam dua siang tadi, hingga sekarang jarum jam menunjuk angka empat pun keadaan kamarnya masih sama. Karena teman seapartemennya, Shikamaru Nara, sedang sibuk mengurusi beasiswanya, maklum, anak jenius memang suka sibuk. Itu juga Temari yang memaksa Shikamaru mengambil beasiswa yang ditawarkan padanya, kalau tidak, mungkin Shikamaru akan sama dengan Sasuke saat ini, berdiam diri di apartemen. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga mendapat tawaran yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, hanya saja Sasuke tidak berminat.

Jadilah pemuda tampan ini 'nganggur' di apartemennya sendiri. Berbagai macam PR telah dikerjakan, termasuk persiapan untuk ulangan biologi besok. Barang elektronik semacam TV dan computer memang disediakan, bahkan internet juga, tapi Sasuke merasa malas menggunakannya saat itu. Baru saja dia berdiri, pintu apartemennya diketuk dari luar.

'_Shikamaru ya?_' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Sasu-kun! Akhirnya apartemen kamu ketemu juga!" sesosok gadis memeluknya erat begitu pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Kamu… ngapain di sini? Bukannya kau ada kegiatan cheers?" Tanya Sasuke begitu gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku kangen banget ama Sasuke, jadi aku kabur dari latihan. Sasu-kun juga kangen ama aku 'kan?" gadis itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hn itu apa? Kangen?" Tanya gadis itu manja banget sambil nyender-nyender di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke nggak menjawab.

"Aku anggap iya." Gadis itu ketawa centil.

"Sasu-kun, kita jalan yuk," rambut _pink_nya menyentuh rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Gomen ne Sakura, aku sedang banyak tugas." Dalih Sasuke membuat gadis bernama Sakura itu cemberut untuk kesekian kalinya karena ajakannya selalu ditolak.

"Sasu-ku kok kayak gitu ama Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lebih baik kau pulang." Ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju pintu, hendak memasuki apartemennya.

"Tunggu," cegah Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura agak tercekat sewaktu melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke yang begitu menusuk.

"Ini," gadis berambut _pink _itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, bertuliskan "Sakura's party".

"Tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku, Sasu-kun datang ya.." ujarnya dibuat selembut mungkin, tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, kuusahakan." Katanya cepat seraya mengusir Sakura secara halus untuk keluar dari apartemennya, dia tidak ingin gadis _pink _itu terlihat oleh Shikamaru yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya.." Sakura berjingkat mencium pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelap pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangannya saat Sakura menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hoi Sasuke, tadi itu siapa?" suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang membuat Sasuke agak kaget, tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau hal sepele seperti itu saja dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang untuk sekali. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dengan wajah yang berekspresi seperti biasa, dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Shikamaru menuju apartemen mereka. Sasuke lebih memilih menghindar dari pada membiarkan Shikamaru mengorek informasi tentang Sakura yang tiba-tiba nongol di apartemennya.

Shikamaru angkat bahu lalu mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke apartemen mereka, tetapi berbelok saat tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, aku pakai kamar mandinya." Ujarnya cuek tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menyalakan computer.

"Terserah, yang penting jangan buat Temari-mu itu menelponku, ngoceh yang nggak penting saat kau ketiduran di kamar mandi seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Berisik banget, tau nggak." Omel Sasuke, yang terkena omelan malah nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah plus ada rona merah di wajahnya gara-gara nama pacarnya disebut.

Suara Shikamaru tak terdengar lagi oleh Sasuke, sepertinya dia sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan benar saja, sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar senandung kecil Shikamaru yang sedang berada di kamar mandi, membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Pemuda berambut ayam itu kembali focus menatap layar komputernya, membuka emailnya yang mendapat balasan dari Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum saat membaca sebuah kalimat Naru di emailnya.

_Jadi mengingatkanku 'waktu itu'. Tau 'kan?_

Sasuke segera membalas email itu.

**Re: Subject: London's Park**

**From: ****sasuke_**

'Yang itu' yang mana dear?

Oh iya, aku belum menemukan bunga matahari di London, atau mungkin nggak ada. Tapi Naru-chan suka banget sama bunga matahari 'kan? Selain ramen tentunya, hehe.

---

"Maaf ya Gaara, jadi merepotkanmu, padahal harusnya kan mereka yang membawa semua peralatan ini. Huh, mereka itu memang tidak bisa diandalkan!" Gaara melirik Naru yang ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas gara-gara disuruh membawa larutan NaOH, HCl, dan yang lainnya untuk percobaan titrasi di kelasnya.

"Tak apa." Ujarnya pendek.

"Oh iya, katanya kamu pindahan dari Suna, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto membuka topic pembicaraan, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Di sana kayak gimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kota Suna itu keadaan cuacanya sangat drastis, siang hari bisa saja sangat panas dan malam hari sangat dingin, tapi aku sudah terbiasa." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Ooohh.." ujar Naruto sok ngerti.

"Apa.. sebelumnya kau sudah menjabat di organisasi siswa? Ng.. sebagai ketua OSIS?" Gaara merasa tertarik akan gadis di sebelahnya yang mencoba untuk 'mengorek' informasi tentang dirinya.

"Ya," Gaara memilih untuk tak banyak berkomentar.

"Pekerjaan ayahmu.. dialih tugaskan ke Konoha?" Tanya Naruto lagi semakin cerewet. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tinggal dima… KYAA!!!" Naruto hampir saja jatuh karena tali sepatunya sendiri yang tidak terikat dengan benar, tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh lengan seseorang dari belakangnya, oleh Gaara yang begitu kuat menahan berat tubuh Naruto.

"Gaara, makasih.." ujar Naruto begitu 'kembali ke tempat semula'.

"Kau tak apa-apa, 'kan?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum sehangat mentarinya pada Gaara. Tanpa disadari pipi Gaara merona, tapi ekspresinya masih datar.

"Ayo, semuanya menunggu kita." Gaara sedikit mendahului Naruto begitu barang-barang yang tadi diletakkannya sewaktu menolong Naru diambilnya kembali.

Naruto bengong sebentar, '_Gaara, dia cepat sekali meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya sewaktu menolongku tadi.. apa dia ahli jurus bela diri?_' Tanya Naru dalam hati. Sementara Gaara sudah berada jauh di depannya dan kini mulai memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Gaara, tunggu aku!" teriak Naru berlari-lari kecil.

---

**Garden Hotel, 23 maret 19:00pm**

Sakura celingukan mencari sesosok pemuda tampan yang diundang secara ekslusif tiga hari yang lalu, tampaknya seseorang yang sangat dinantikannya itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Malam ini, tepatnya di acara ulang tahunnya, Sakura memakai dress panjang berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga sakura di bahunya, rambut _pink_nya digelung kebelakang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Sasu.. eh, Sai.." Sakura sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang itu ternyata adalah Sai.

"Kenapa mukamu cemberut begitu? Bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Sakura cuek.

"Hm? Apa si Uchiha itu" tebak Sai.

"Seperti dugaanmu," Sakura tersenyum.

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku ada urusan lain." Tunjuknya pada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang mengobrol bersama beberapa tamu Sakura yang lainnya, Sakura langsung mengerti.

"Ino Yamanaka, orang Jepang juga bukan? Kenapa dia bisa nyasar ke London?" Sakura meminum orange juice yang ditawarkan seorang pelayan padanya.

Sai mengangguk kecil lalu tertawa, "Tepat sekali, dia itu anak seorang pengusaha pengekspor bunga-bunga yang kualitasnya jauh diatas pasaran. Dia bisa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya hanya dengan sekali jentikkan tangan. Kau tau?" jelas Sai, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Dasar penjilat." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum licik.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu? Menipu semua laki-laki kaya yang kau jadikan kekasih lalu dengan perlahan menggerogoti hartanya?" balas Sai tak mau dituduh sebagai penjilat, walaupun pada kenyataannya iya.

Sakura tersenyum licik lagi. "Kau memang pandai membela diri, Uchiha." Ucapnya sambil menekankan kata "Uchiha".

"Hei, targetmu berikutnya juga Uchiha." Ujar Sai mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah tau, kau juga menginginkan posisinya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan Uchiha, 'kan? Tentunya setelah saudaranya yang satu lagi meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun lalu, bukankah kau juga yang melakukan sabotase pada pesawat itu?" keduanya lalu tertawa ringan.

"Kau memang licik, Uchiha." Tambah gadis _pink_ itu lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku Sai Uchiha kalau hal mudah seperti itu saja tak dapat aku lakukan. Ingat, aku adalah seorang Uchiha." Ujar Sai lagi.

"Uchiha pinggiran, bukan?" Tanya Sakura menyindir.

"Setelah target kita tercapai, nama Uchiha yang bersandang di belakang namaku akan naik derajatnya, dan aku tak segan untuk menghancurkan hidupmu kalau kau berkata seperti itu padaku lagi." Katanya mengancam Sakura yang kini sedang tertawa.

"Memangnya akan semudah itu?" Sakura melanjutkan tawanya lagi.

"Pokoknya, bereskan orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu, gara-gara ayahnya merebut saham perusahaan itu, ayahku jadi jatuh miskin. Tapi aku akan berusaha kembali untuk merebutnya." Sai tersenyum licik, ada kilatan dendam di matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menjauh, Uchiha, karena Uchiha yang satunya lagi sudah berada di tempat ini." Tunjuk Sakura pada seorang pemuda tampan yang mulai memasuki pintu utama gedung ulang tahun Sakura.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Sasuke? Pantas saja kau menginginkannya, apa nasibnya akan sama dengan laki-laki malang lainnya?" tanya Sai menyindir Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia akan jadi milikku. Dia itu berbeda." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Gadis licik," cemooh Sai seraya melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh, lalu dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

---

**Konoha, 23 maret 20.00pm**

"Naru-chan sedang apa?" Tanya Minato melihat putri tunggalnya sibuk berkutat mengerjakan PR.

"Ngerjain PR Kimia, Yah. Banyak banget! Disuruh bikin laporan praktikum titrasi, lagi! Mana Naru belum bikin, lagi. Dikumpulinnya besok," keluh Naru.

"Kok anak ayah bilang kayak gitu? Harus semangat dong!" ujar Minato.

"Bukan gitu Yah, Naru nggak begitu keberatan sama PRnya, cuman temen sekelompok Naru yang nggak mau bikin laporan. Andai Naru sekelompok sama Hinata, mungkin Hina-chan bisa bantu." Keluh Naru tambah panjang.

"Ya udah, sekarang kerjain PRnya sama laporannya ya Naru-chan. Nggak ada ruginya kok. Anak ayah pasti bisa!" Minato menyemangati putrinya.

"Iya, makasih ya Yah…" ucap Naruto.

"Iya. Naru-chan hari sabtu libur, 'kan? Liburan yuk!" ajak Minato membuat wajah Naru menjadi sumringah.

"Bener Yah? Kemana? Nggak ke kebun binatang, 'kan? Hehe." Tanya Naruto jail.

"Ayah juga tau Naru-chan bukan anak TK lagi. Memangnya Naru-chan pengen ke Kebun Binatang?" goda Minato pada putri kesayangannya itu.

"Ya enggak lah Yah! Oh iya, senin ama selasa juga Naru libur kok, katanya ada rapat guru, nggak tau kenapa, tapi Naru seneng banget bisa dapet libur." Naruto nyengir lagi.

"Dasar." Ujar Minato sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Naru, padahal Naru paling nggak suka rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Ayah belum jawab pertanyaan Naru yang tadi, mau liburan kemana Yah?"

"Kemana ya? Ke London?" Tanya Minato menyebutkan sebuah tempat yang sangat ingin Naruto kunjungi.

"Iya! Ke London aja Yah! Naru pengen ke sana!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Kok jadi berubah semangat kayak gitu? Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama anak ayah ini.." goda Minato lagi membuat Naru sedikit _blushing_.

"Ih, nggak ada apa-apa kok!" teriak Naru kenceng semakin memperlebar cengiran Minato yang seneng banget godain putrinya.

"Ayah kok godain Naru-chan yang lagi ngerjain PR sih?" Tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan kamar Naru.

"Eh, Bunda. Nggak kok, ayah nggak godain Naru-chan." Ujar Minato membela diri.

"Iya nih Bunda! Naru kan lagi ngerjain PR." Tambah Naru.

"Udah, Ayah temenin Bunda nonton yuk." Ajak Kushina.

"Oh iya Bunda, ntar sabtu Ayah ngajakin Naru liburan ke London." Ucap Naruto mengobrolkan topic yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Oh ya? Kenapa Bunda nggak diajak?" Tanya Kushina pura-pura marah.

"Bunda juga diajak kok.." jawab Minato cepat-cepat.

Naruto cuman bisa tertawa senang melihat keharmonisan keluarganya yang sering tercipta, terutama saat-saat mereka berkumpul seperti ini.

"Ayah sama Bunda ke bawah dulu ya Naru-chan, kerjain PRnya." Kushina menasehati.

"Siap Bunda!" Naruto menunjukkan sikap hormatnya seperti seorang tentara, Kushina hanya tersenyum.

'_Sasuke.. hari sabtu ini aku akan ke London. I miss you so much! Kita ketemu di sana ya._' Inner Naru senang.

---tsuzuku---

Ketahuan deh siapa "penjahatnya". Ohoho. Yup! Gadis yang manja-manja ke Sasuke waktu chapter pertama adalah Sakura! Selamat buat yang tebakannya bener. :)

Tambah deh chara baru di chapter ini, kayak Shikamaru, dan Sai, yang pengen ngerebut perusahaan keluarga Sasuke.

Gimana sama hubungan Naru n Sasuke yang mulai terusik dengan kehadiran Sakura?

Waah, konflik-konflik merajalela!

REVIEW yaa, ingetin Yuuki kalo ada yang salah, soalnya Yuuki masih pemula di FFn ini.

Makasih buat yang udah ngeripiu sebelumnya :)

READ n REVIEW please…

_naruchiha_


	3. Chapter 3

"**SASKAY!!**" teriakan Naru membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh.

"N-Naru-chan?" Tanya Sasuke setengah nggak percaya sama penglihatannya, dia mendorong Sakura pelan dari pelukannya, yang anehnya tetep _anteng _nongkrong di bahu Sasuke, buat Naru melotot-melotot ke arahnya.

"**SASKAY TEMEE!! AKU BENCI KAMU!"**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**London, I'm broken** – a Naruto fanfic

**piece 3**

**Story by**: Yuuki Naruchiha

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: SasuNaru slight SasuSaku

**Summary**: Sasuke membatu dihujani oleh berbagai macam ejekan Naru yang terlontar pada dirinya, gadis itu menutup mukanya, menyembunyikan sesegukannya yang notabene terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke diam merasa bersalah. "Naru.. maafkan a—"

"Sasu.." potong Naru di sela tangisannya. "Kita.. akhiri saja hubungan ini."

**Warning**: NON YAOI

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto yang udah kabur duluan.

"Sasu-kun! Mau kemana?!!" teriakan Sakura nggak dipeduliin sama Sasuke yang sekarang kayak orang linglung.

"**NARUTO! **Dengar dulu penjelasanku!" badan lincah itu kian menghilang tenggelam ditelan lautan orang-orang yang berjalan menjalankan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sasuke berhasil meraih lengan gadis tomboy periang itu, namun ditepis dengan paksa. "Usuratonkachi! Jangan menduga kalau aku.."

"JELEEKK!!! TEMEE!! DASAR BEGO! MUKA BADAK! JANGAN BICARA DENGANKU LAGI!!!" Sasuke membatu dihujani oleh berbagai macam ejekan Naru yang terlontar pada dirinya, gadis itu menutup mukanya, menyembunyikan sesegukannya yang notabene terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke diam merasa bersalah. "Naru.. maafkan a—"

"Sasu.." potong Naru di sela tangisannya. "**Kita.. akhiri saja hubungan ini**."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wah wah wah wah wah, chappie 3!

Gomen saya hiatus sebentar kemaren XD soalnya emang saya ga mood buat nulis –digibeg rame2, contoh author yang nggak baek-

Cukup deh saya membacot di sini, kita terusin ceritanya yo.. maap selingan ini ganggu banget yah –udah tau ganggu, tapi masih aja ngalangin!- maap lahir batin deh

Makasih buat **shiNomori naOmi, cute-Tamacchan, dan Iuki Kyoshi **yang telah mereview ^^

Map Itachi-nya saya matiin disini, khekhe –dibantai shiNomori naOmi-

**Lets continue**** the story…**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"NARU! NARUU!!"

GEDEBRUK!!

Sasuke mencium lantai yang dingin, teriakan binalnya menggema di seluruh penjuru kamarnya, bahkan semut yang lagi lewat pun barisannya jadi acak-acakan gara-gara teriakan Sasuke.

"Woy Sasuke! Nape lo?!" protes Shikamaru yang nggak terima acara ngobrol bareng Temari-nya keganggu.

'_Haah.. haahh.. huft.. ternyata __**cuman mimpi**_,' si cowok rambut ayam itu menghela nafas lega, buat Shikamaru yang lagi telpon-telponan di ranjang sebelah mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa Sas?" tanyanya.

Sasuke nggak langsung menjawab, dia membenarkan posisinya yang kelewat aneh buat seorang Uchiha, secara tadi posisi jatuhnya nggak berprike-uchiha-an banget, nungging-nungging nggak jelas gitu deh. "Nggak," jawab cowok itu akhirnya, sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang menghela nafas.

"Lagi ada masalah? Mau aku Bantu?" tawar Shikamaru yang dibales sama gelengan pelan kepala Sasuke. -tumben.. hhe-

"_No, thanks.."_ Shikamaru cuman angkat bahu, terus dia kembali tenggelam dalam obrolan nggak wajibnya. Baru tiga bulan jadian sama Temari, kayaknya Shikamaru jadi sedikit mirip sama ibunya, hobi ngomong. Maksudnya sih ngomong buat bela diri, soalnya dia kena omelan Temari melulu, yah salah sendiri juga sih suruh siapa ketiduran waktu ditelponin sama cewek itu? Tau kan Temari bawelnya minta ampun kalo dia udah dicuekin? Sasuke jadi bersyukur punya pacar yang nggak terlalu cerewet dan _overprotective_ kayak Temari, meskipun Naruto kadang ngeselin juga kalo udah ngobrolin ramen.

Sasuke kembali teringat akan mimpinya yang terasa sangat nyata barusan. Dia menggeleng pelan, '_Nggak mungkin..'_ batinnya. '_Ya masa sih tiba-tiba ketemu sama Naru di sini?' _Sasuke emang belum tau kalau Naruto sebentar lagi akan mengunjungi dirinya di London, soalnya dia sibuk banget sih belakangan ini.

'_Oh iya! God! Tugas gue buat Mr. Richard belom dikerjain! _Shit!!_'_ Sasuke loncat dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja komputer, Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. '_Dasar anak muda..' _batinnya kayak orang tua, nggak nyadar dia juga umurnya masih belasan tahun.

"Hei Shikamaru! Kamu tidur lagi?!" Shikamaru kaget mendengar Temari mulai ngoceh lagi. "Eh?! Ya nggak dong!" bantah cowok nanas itu.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"KYAAA!!! GAARAAA! AYO SEMANGAT!" teriak beberapa cewek di terdengar di tribun timur.

Belum juga nyampe seminggu Gaara pindah ke Konoha International High School, cowok Suna itu udah dapet beberapa _fan girls_ nggak resmi, baik dari angkatan kelas XI, maupun dari junior sama seniornya. Bukannya tanpa apa-apa lantas Gaara digemari beberapa cewek, tapi karena tampangnya yang emang lumayan cakep itu bikin hati beberapa cewek kelepek-kelepek, meskipun ekspresinya datar banget. Juga karena kepintaran sama kemampuannya dalam bermain sepak bola, ya kayak sekarang dia maen, simsalabim! Jleg! Dalam sekejap tribun penonton dipenuhi sekumpulan cewek yang emang sengaja pengen liat Gaara maen, bahkan ada yang niat banget sampai bawa pom-pom segala.

Termasuk juga temen-temen sekelasnya, siang ini rombongan kelas XI IPA 5 udah _stand by _di wilayah tribun selatan yang emang rada adem soalnya deket sama bangku VIP. Mereka juga nggak mau kalah, mau cowok maupun cewek, sama-sama teriak ga jelas menyemangati masing-masing timnya yang terkualifikasi dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

Kali ini Konoha International High School emang ngadain Liga KIHS, pesertanya ya tiap kelas dari tiap angkatan. Termasuk juga grup alumni yang disertain ikut buat memeriahkan acara.

"IPA LIMA! IPA LIMA!" teriak Naru mempropokasi temen-temennya yang disambut meriah banget, secara kelas mereka emang kompaknya nggak ketulungan. Terus mereka minus Hinata neriakin yel-yel kelas yang di dalemnya masuk nari-nari ga jelas. Kenapa minus Hinata? Ya tau sendiri lah Hinata itu pemalu banget. Saking pemalunya, temen-temennya ngejulukin gadis mata lavender ini sebagai "putri malu". Naru yang keliatan paling semangat. Gaara yang ngeliat temen-temennya nyorakin Naru gara-gara tariannya yang kelewat lebay itu, ikut tersenyum di tengah lapangan.

Lawan XI IPA 5 siang ini adalah kelas XI IPA 1, tepatnya kelas yang cowoknya banyak yang naksir Naru. Makanya cowok-cowok kelas XI IPA 1 betah-betah aja ngeliat Naru joget-joget nggak jelas. Tinggal cewek-ceweknya yang jejeritan nyemangatin.

PRIIITTTT!!!!!

_Kick off _dimulai setelah wasit meniup peluitnya yang disambut lebih heboh dari seluruh penjuru tribun. Bola dikuasai oleh Gaara yang mulai maju menyerang pertahanan lawan.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" teriak _fan girls_nya menyemangati.

Gaara yang dihadang dua pemain lawan mengoper bolanya kepada Lee, Lee menerima operan dengan sedikit tarian lebay sehingga buat cewek-cewek _ilfeel _melihatnya. Kemudian dengan sejurus yang katanya sih, kemasuk tendangan salto, Lee berhasil melewati beberapa pemain lawan yang datang dari berbagai arah. Penonton terutama kelas XI IPA 5 makin heboh melihat aksi Lee yang kelewat _over._

"UWOOOHH LEE!!" teriak mereka bareng.

Bola melambung dan diterima oleh Shino yang udah nangkring di wilayah kotak penalty sama beberapa rekan setimnya, termasuk Gaara. Sundulan kepala Shino dengan ajipnya mengecoh tim lawan yang ternyata merupakan operan pada Gaara. Gaara menyambut operan itu dengan sangat baik sehingga bikin seluruh tribun heboh lagi, terlebih para _fan girls_nya.

"GAARAAA!! KYAA GO GAARA GO GAARA!!"

Gaara melepaskan tendangannya yang mempunyai presentase gol 90 persen dari jarak sedekat itu, nggak bisa dihindari lagi, tendangan Gaara dengan cepat melesat melewati sang penjaga gawang dan nembus garis batas gol.

"GOOLLLL!!! YEAH!!! IPA LIMAAAA!!!" terdengar lagi yel-yel IPA 5 yang makin heboh dari sebelumnya karena pencetakan gol oleh Gaara. 1-0 buat XI IPA 5.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi dengan bola berada dalam tim lawan, kali ini penyerangan tim lawan lebih sangar dari sebelumnya, mengingat skor mereka yang tertinggal satu angka, membuat strategi yang dimunculkan juga lebih berbahaya.

"Lee! Hadang si rambut coklat itu!" instruksi Gaara.

"Oke." Lee memamerkan pose _nice Guy-_nya.

Perebutan bola antar Lee dan si rambut coklat terlihat seru, beberapa kali mereka saling melemparkan jurus andalannya, sehingga membuat keduanya agak kewalahan. Dengan badannya yang seper lentur itu, Lee berusaha merebut bola dan berhasil! Bola itu dia oper ke tengah lapangan, tepat dengan posisi Gaara. "Gaara!" teriak si alis tebal itu mengingatkan yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala.

Gaara menggiring bola itu menuju kotak penalty yang dapat hadangan dari _back _tim lawan. Secepat kilat kakinya dengan lincah mempermainkan bola dan melakukan tipuan mata terhadap lawan. Satu orang berhasil dilewati. Kini tiba ke dua orang penghadang lain yang salah satunya bertubuh gendut. Gaara sedikit berhati-hati. Si gendut melakukan _sliding tackle_ yang mau tidak mau membuat Gaara mengoperkan bola pada rekan tim lainnya. Namun sayang, karena sundulan kepala lawan, bola keluar melewati garis batas lapangan dan dinyatakan _out,_ operan masuk untuk XI IPA 5.

Bola masuk ke lapangan kembali dan kini menggelinding dibawah instruksi kaki Shino lalu di lempar ke arah Lee yang dengan sempurna mencetak gol kedua bagi XI IPA 5. pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 3-1, dua sumbangan gol dari Gaara dan satu gol dari Lee, kemenangan mutlak bagi kelas Naru.

"Teman-teman! Kita rayain kemenangan kita di Ichiraku Ramen, ya!!!" teriak si pirang _hyperactive _dengan semangat saat Gaara, Lee, Hinata dan Kiba yang lagi istirahat di kelas mereka yang udah dianggap _basecamp, _sementara temen-temen yang lainnya udah pada pulang_._ Mereka geleng-geleng kepala dengan gemas ngeliat tingkah Naru yang masih keliatan _childish_.

"Tapi ini kan baru satu pertandingan, Naru. Lagian mau pakai duit dari mana?" celoteh Kiba.

(A/N: kenapa ada Kiba disini? Padahal jelas-jelas Kiba bukan anak kelas mereka. Ya mungkin readers tau sendiri, hhehe XP –dikubur-)

"Yaaahh, kalian nggak asik ah!" teriak Naru kecewa.

"Maaf ya Naru, bukannya aku nggak setuju, tapi sore ini aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kiba-kun, jadi kayaknya nggak bisa nemenin Naru-chan.." ujar Hinata pelan.

Naruto melihat ke arah Kiba yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hinata-chan nggak bisa?" Tanya gadis itu semakin memperlihatkan rasa bersalah Hinata yang emang kelewat polos. "Gomen, Naru.." katanya pelaaaann banget.

"Kiba, bisa tunda 'acara'nya nggak? _Please…_" _puppy eyes no jutsu _andalan pun keluar.

"Gue udah menantikan ini dari lama tau! Hmmph.." Kiba menutup mulutnya sendiri, nyadar kalo dia udah keceplosan. Naru dkk cengok melihat dua manusia di depannya udah dalam keadaan muka yang sama, sama-sama merah maksudnya. Naru tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara dan Lee.

"Maaf Naru-chan chayang~ tapi aku ada latihan sama Guy-sensei. Maaf yaaa~" Lee berkata dengan lebay. Senyum di wajah Naruto menjadi hilang.

"Aku saja yang menemanimu," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Makasih Gaara!" teriak Naru dengan sumringah, cowok berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya udah, ayo berangkat!!!"

**Ichiraku ramen, 04.00pm**

Naruto memesan ramen kesukaannya begitu sampai di Ichiraku, Gaara yang melihat aksi "kerakusan" Naru pada mangkok ramen pertamanya hanya menggelengkan kepala perlahan dan tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil, hingga Naru yang berada di sampingnya tidak menyadari ada satu garis lengkung tersebut.

Dengan tenang pemuda berambut merah itu menyantap ramennya perlahan, sangat bertolak belakang dengan gadis di sampingnya yang juga memesan ramen dengan rasa yang sama. Baru saja dua puluh menit berlalu, mangkok ramen milik Naruto telah kosong, gadis itu tersenyum malu pada Gaara yang kini tengah meliriknya.

"Mmh, Gaara, aku pesan satu mangkok lagi, boleh ya?" tanya Naruto masih malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, silahkan pesan lagi kalau mau." Respon Gaara yang telah berjanji mentraktir ramen padanya.

Naru tersenyum senang, "Makasih.. Gaara emang baik deh!" kemudian si pirang tomboy ini menikmati mangkok ramennya yang kedua masih dengan nafsu yang sama. Diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan Naruto, ada satu perasaan berbeda yang dia rasakan saat bersama Naru. Entah apa, terasa asing bagi Gaara. Senyuman sehangat mentari milik Naruto mampu menghangatkan hati Gaara yang telah lama dingin, es yang berada di singgasananya mencair seiring dengan terpancarnya sang pemberi energi itu. Yang jelas saat ini adalah, Gaara ingin melihat senyum itu lebih lama.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Uchiha mansion, ****Konoha Gakure, 07.00 pm**

Dua orang dewasa terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan anggunnya, piring-piring berisi menu makan malam mereka ditata sedemikian rupa diatas meja makan berukuran 4 x1 meter itu. Lampu-lampu kristal bernuansa mewah menemani sang kepala Uchiha dan istrinya menyantap menunya malam ini. Mereka menikmati sajian malam ini dengan rapi, tanpa ada suara dentingan gelas yang citranya terlihat buruk ketika kau mencoba menikmati santapan di lingkungan klan Uchiha yang amat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan peraturan.

Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, bukan tanpa alasan malam ini meja makan terlihat sepi, bahkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu semenjak anak bungsu mereka, Sasuke Uchiha menjalani pertukaran pelajar ke London sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kita ya, Yah?" Tanya Mikoto pada suaminya setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menghubunginya tadi pagi?" Fugaku meneguk _orange juice_ yang sedetik yang lalu dituang ke gelasnya oleh seorang pelayan.

"Iya sih, tapi entah kenapa Bunda selalu merasa khawatir padanya.." jawab Mikoto.

"Itu hanya kekhawatiran seorang Ibu yang wajar pada anaknya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kita harus mempercayai anak kita." Ucapan Fugaku terdengar bijak.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Jadi terlihat sepi semenjak Itachi.." keluhnya menyadari hanya suaminya saja yang menemaninya makan malam ini, padahal sewaktu Itachi masih hidup, anak laki-laki sulungnya itulah yang paling sering menemaninya, tapi semua itu kini hanya tinggal menjadi kenangan. Mau tak mau Mikoto menjadi ingat kembali peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu saat ia kehilangan anak yang amat ia sayangi itu kembali dalam keadaan yang tak diinginkan, suatu hal yang menjadi pemicu kekhawatiran wanita cantik ini pada Sasuke.

Air mata jatuh membashi pipi putih Mikoto, wanita itu menyekanya perlahan.

"Jangan bersedih, aku yakin Itachi tak ingin melihatmu terus menangisinya di atas sana, ia ingin melihatmu tersenyum." Ujar Fugaku sedikit menghibur istrinya yang berusaha tersenyum.

"Ya. Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja.." doa wanita itu.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Kira-kira.. kapan kau akan mengajaknya keluar?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat pada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelahnya.

"Huft, akhir-akhir ini dia sulit untuk ku rayu. Dia sedikit menyebalkan…" gadis bernama Sakura itu cemberut.

Sang pemuda, yang ternyata adalah Sai hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi keluhan Sakura. "Sepertinya dia tak suka padamu." Ujarnya asal, Sakura melotot padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membuatnya untuk menyukaiku." Sakura menyeringai licik.

"Oh ya?" Sai mengeluarkan senyum palsunya lagi.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Sai.. Oh ya, bagaimana tentang rencana busukmu itu?" Sai hanya diam, sebagai jawaban, Sai melihat ke arah seseorang yang perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Oh, kau menyewa orang lain?"

Sakura melihat seseorang yang tadi mendekati mereka telah berjarak satu meter dari tempat Sai dan dirinya berdiri. Seorang laki-laki dengan gigi menyerupai taring tersenyum ke arah Sai.

"Orang ini yang akan membereskan urusanku." Ucap Sai memecah keheningan, Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Mengambil alih perusaan Uchiha dan menghancurkan keluarga Fugaku, memangnya apa lagi?"

Sakura mengamati penampilan orang suruhan Sai dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau yakin orang ini bisa melakukannya?"

"Maaf nona, mungkin penampilanku memang tidak meyakinkan, tapi hanya dengan sekali gesekan saja, bibir merahmu yang manis itu akan terluka dibawah benda kecil ini.." Lelaki itu menyentuh pelan bibir Sakura dengan jari kurusnya, membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit.

"Jangan coba bertindak kurang ajar!" gertak Sakura sebal dipermainkan seperti itu, Sai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Diam Sai!" teriak Sakura agak panas.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya lelaki itu kembali serius.

"Pertama, hancurkan keluarga Fugaku Uchiha, bagaimanapun caranya. Ku beri waktu selama satu bulan, itu paling lama."

"Jadi, aku harus ke… Konoha?"

"Memangnya kemana lagi? Kau pikir Fugaku Uchiha tinggal di mana? Sisanya biar aku yang bereskan sendiri." Senyuman Sai terlihat menyeramkan.

"Tunggu, kau tak berniat untuk menghancurkan Sasuke, kan?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Seperti kesepakatan kita semula, sayang. Tapi selama dia menjadi pengganggu, apapun akan ku lakukan.." Sai menyentuh pelan dagu Sakura yang dengan cepat tangannya ditepis oleh gads itu.

"Cih!" Sakura sebal dia dilecehkan untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Sai.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Airport, London. 07.00am**

"Naru-chan, cepat sedikit, kita harus cari hotel dulu." Ujar Kushina mengingatkan putri tunggalnya itu yang kini sedang sibuk memilih menu di kantin bandara.

"Bentar Bunda. Duh, nggak ada ramen ya?" Tanya Naru polos. Minato yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum.

"Pesan yang lain aja, sayang. Pada enak kok makanannya." Bujuk Minato, maksudnya sih supaya agak cepetan.

Naru agak cemberut, "Tapi enakan ramen, Yah." Sanggahnya.

Naruto kembali sibuk berkutat dengan selembar menu yang ada di tangannya, jari mungilnya menunjuk satu persatu daftar makanan yang terpampang disana, amat hati-hati dan sangat teliti. –kayak milih cowok ajaaa, hhe-

"Naru pesen ini deh, _Spaghetti Beef Hot Plate _sama _Orange Juice._" Ujar Naru akhirnya membuat senyum di bibir Minato mengembang. Ya anak ya Ibu, kalo urusan milih belanja emang suka lama.

Ya, Naru _and family _emang udah ada di London. Ingat janji Minato beberapa hari yang lalu kan? Sebenernya sih ada sangkut pautnya dengan kerjaan Minato saat ini, hanya saja agak santai. Jelas saja Naru sangat bersemangat hari ini, ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang beberapa bulan lalu secara resmi menjadi pacarnya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Naru cengar-cengir sendiri. Kushina yang secara nggak sengaja melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum dan teringat akan dirinya beberapa tahun silam saat merasakan hal yang sama, jatuh cinta pada Minato tentunya.

Tak sampai setengah jam Naru menghabiskan makanannya, gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum senang karena kini perutnya telah terisi, ia pun jadi terlihat lebih bersemangat, baterenya udah full kali, hehe.

Setelah dapat hotel untuk menginap, Naru yang sedang bersemangat langsung melesat menuju sebuah taman kota yang ia lihat saat sedang mencari hotel. Gadis itu menyiapkan kamera digitalnya, sedikit bernarsis ria untuk berfoto-foto di taman itu dengan meminta orang lain mengambil gambarnya. Dasar Naru, pede amat sih. Kali ini Naru mengitari taman hanya sendirian, karena Kushina dan Minato bilang mereka ingin istirahat. Maklum usia mereka sudah hampir mencapai kepala empat, jadi mudah lelah. Tak seperti Naru yang "semangat masa muda"nya masih menggebu-gebu. Padahal waktu seusia Naru, mereka yang paling semangat mengikuti event-event yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Naru masih narsis dengan kameranya, berbagai macam pose telah terpasang di wajahnya yang emang imut itu, nggak heran deh dari tadi banyak cowok yang merhatiin Naru, senyam-senyum nggak jelas gitu, mungkin disangkanya Naru itu model Jepang yang nyasar ke London. Tapi hal semacam itu tidak digubris oleh gadis berambut pirang ini, dengan sukses ia hampir menghabiskan 40 foto dalam satu tempat sekaligus, termasuk foto dirinya dan pemandangan di sekitarnya yang Naru pikir sangat mengundang untuk diambil gambarnya.

Naru memposisikan objeknya pada seorang anak kecil yang memegang _cone _es krim. Benar, hanya sebuah _cone _tanpa ada es krim didalamnya sama sekali hingga membuat anak itu menangis. Naru menghampiri anak itu.

"_Hi.. what's going on?" _Tanya Naru. Dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris dia nggak bego-bego amat, hehe.

"Es krimku.. es krimku jatoh.. hiks.. hiks.. huweee.." jawab anak itu.

'_Hhaha, tau gini gue nggak pake sok nginggris segala.._' batin Naru menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan nangis ya, kakak beliin lagi ya?" bujuk Naru.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil sesekali sesegukan, Naru tersenyum. Naru kemudian menuntun anak kecil itu menuju seorang bapak-bapak penjual es krim dan memesan dua es krim, strawberry untuk anak itu dan jeruk untuknya.

"Makasih kak.." anak itu menjilat es krim dengan semangat.

"Sama-sama."

Naruto memperhatikan anak kecil yang kini ada di sampingnya, anak itu memiliki sepasang mata emerald, rambutnya yang biru cerah dikucir dua, seperti dirinya, hanya saja lebih pendek. Naruto mengira-ngira umurnya berkisar antara 4 sampai 5 tahun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naru penasaran.

"Namaku Aiko." Jawab gadis kecil itu dengan riang.

'_Anak ini orang jepang juga..'_

"Aiko-chan dengan siapa ke tempat ini?" tanya Naru lagi.

Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata emeraldnya mulai berair. '_Yah.. topik sensi! Kenapa gue tanyain juga sih? Aduh..' _batin Naru menyesali kata-kata yang meluncur di bibirnya.

"Ta-tadi sama neechan.. hiks.. tapi ng-nggak ta..u se..karang dimana.. huwee.." si kecil Aiko mengeluarkan tangisannya lagi, membuat Naru semakin menyesali pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

"Sekarang kita cari kakakmu ya.." bujuk Naru lagi udah berasa jadi _Babby sitter _hasil nemu. (?)

Aiko mengangguk lemah. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju sekitar kolam ikan yang terdapat banyak orang bercengkrama disana. Aiko celingak-celinguk mencari neechan-nya yang entah dimana.

"Oh iya, neechan-mu seperti a.."

"Itu neechan!" telunjuk kecil Aiko mengacung-ngacung menunjuk pada satu orang yang dia panggil neechan, Naru ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Anak itu dengan riang berlari menuju pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat terkejut mendapati adiknya mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat, saat dia bersama seseorang dan.. tunggu! Seseorang itu..

"Sasuke…" ucap Naru pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sasu-kun, dia siapa?" tanya Sakura mulai menangkap atmosfer buruk diantara Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling menatap tidak percaya.

"SASKAY!!" teriakan Naru membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh.

"N-Naru-chan?" Tanya Sasuke setengah nggak percaya sama penglihatannya, dia mendorong Sakura pelan dari pelukannya, yang anehnya tetep _anteng _nongkrong di bahu Sasuke, buat Naru melotot-melotot ke arahnya.

"SASKAY TEMEE!! AKU BENCI KAMU!" gadis berambut pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari sangat kencang, tak peduli menabrak orang-orang yang ada di depannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghindari Sasuke sejauh-jauhnya.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto yang udah kabur duluan.

"Sasu-kun! Mau kemana?!!" teriakan Sakura nggak dipeduliin sama Sasuke yang sekarang kayak orang linglung.

"NARUTO!Dengar dulu penjelasanku!" badan lincah itu kian menghilang tenggelam ditelan lautan orang-orang yang berjalan menjalankan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Sasuke berhasil meraih lengan gadis tomboy periang itu, namun ditepis dengan paksa. "Usuratonkachi! Jangan menduga kalau aku.."

"JELEEKK!!! TEMEE!! DASAR BEGO! MUKA BADAK! JANGAN BICARA DENGANKU LAGI!!!" Sasuke membatu dihujani oleh berbagai macam ejekan Naru yang terlontar pada dirinya, gadis itu menutup mukanya, menyembunyikan sesegukannya yang notabene terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke diam merasa bersalah. "Naru.. maafkan a—"

"Sasu.." potong Naru di sela tangisannya. "Kita.. akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Petir di siang bolong terasa menyambar Sasuke saat Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Naru-chan a--"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kamu menginginkan hal ini kan?" potong Naruto lagi, memaksa tersenyum walaupun sangat sulit.

"Bukan! Orang itu hanya-"

"Hanya apa?!" tangis Naru kembali pecah. "Sudah jelas kan?! Ternyata jarang menghubungiku memang ini alasannya! Kau ini memang pintar membohongi orang!" tuding Naru lagi, membuat perasaan Sasuke semakin kacau.

"Naru! Dengar! Aku hanya menyukaimu! Tak ada orang lain lagi!" lengan Sasuke dengan kuat mencengkram bahu mungil Naru.

"Le..paskan.. sakit Sasu.."

Sasuke menarik kedua lengannya. "Maaf.."

Naruto buru-buru menghapus air matanya, "Maaf Sasuke, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal.." gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi Sasuke yang kini masih terdiam di tempat, merenungi kejadian yang begitu cepat terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan buru-buru Sasuke membuka emailnya melalui ponsel, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat email balasan dari Naru.

**Re: subject: London's Park**

**From: naru_loves_ramen**

Ah Sasu-kun suka belaga nggak tau XP

Pokoknya traktir Naru ramen, akh! ;P

Oh iya Saskay, aku akan mengunjungimu ke London sabtu ini. Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Apakah rambutmu masih seperti pantat ayam? Hehe. Tunggu aku ya! ^^

"Ternyata semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Naru. Gomennasai.."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Halo Naruto, bisa kau.." Gaara terdiam mendengar ada suara asing di seberang sana, ada suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan.

"Naru.."

"Ah! Gaara maaf.." Naruto menyeka air matanya yang perlahan turun membasahi pipinya.

"Kau menangis?"

---TSUZUKU---

SasuNaru lovers jangan bunuh saia! Saia juga sebel sama Sakura –dikeroyok fansnya Sakura-

**Mind to review? Silahkan klik kotak hijau di bawah ini..**

Oh iya, **Anon juga bisa REVIEW**. Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima dengan lapang dada.

Selamat me-REVIEW X3

With love

_naruchiha_


End file.
